


Wake

by exbex



Series: Due South/BSG verse [12]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Wake

Waking from an unpleasant dream into a nightmare was never going to become any less disconcerting.

The kid (and he was really going to have to stop calling her that in his head, but he couldn’t help it; she seemed so young to him, even though she was surely in her twenties) was standing over him, burying a stake right into crinkly-faced guy, who promptly and conveniently turned into a pile of dust.

Oh yeah, posing as a mobster hadn’t been enough, he recalled. I had to step inside a world with vampires and aliens.

There really were days he wondered if he had fallen into some other dimension, or, more likely, was sitting in an institution, strait-jacketed and catatonic.

He liked Faith though. Her ass-kicking abilities had made his frequent surges of screaming fear settle into a low, constant hum, which was a nice change. She had also given him a frankly admiring nod that one time he had managed to bag a vamp with the crossbow, which he appreciated more than she probably could imagine.

Right now he was blinking up at her as she peered down at him. “Your turn to drive,” she said simply, and dropped the keys onto his chest.


End file.
